How's Gil?
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Oz is taking a pleasent walk in the Rainsworth gardens when he comes across Vincent, which reminds him that he hasn't seen Gil for awhile since he left to go to the Nightray manor, so Oz asks Vincent how Gil is doing and he gets a weird answer.
1. Tied Up At the Moment

Author's Note: My friend and I were being nerds and role-playing as Vincent and Oz and this popped into my mind as a result. Please enjoy and review.

Oz was talking a walk in the garden when he heard some humming. Curious he turned the corner to see Gils' creepy brother, Vincent, cutting some roses.

"Hello Vincent, I didn't know you were here."

The darker blonde paused and looked over at Oz, a sweet smile on his face. "Oh I had just dropped by to speak to Break about something and as I was leaving I saw these lovely roses and wanted to bring some to Echo."

Oz's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he had no idea that Vincent did such kind things, though there was something in Nightray man's smile that made Oz a little suspicious to believe such a kind act. "So how is Echo?"

"She's fine," Vincent's smile took on a slightly sinister look. "Quite fine indeed."

"Oh that's great," Oz said, smiling and choosing to ignore the transformation of his servant's brother's smile. "By the way how is Gil? He went to visit the Nightray Manor a few days ago and I haven't heard back from him for awhile and I'm concerned."

Vincent's smile twitched slightly. "Well what a kind boy you are, asking after you're servant," Oz noticed that the other freaky eyed man's tone became slightly strained when he said 'servant' and he wondered why. "Gilbert is fine, just a little tied up at the moment, you know how busy he can get."

Oz laughed and nervously ran a hand through his hair, something in Vincent's tone made him feel uncomfortable, as if Vincent's smile was just for show and he would much ran stab him with his scissors.

"Oh well will you tell him to hurry up, I miss his tea."

Vincent blinked at him and viciously snipped a rose in half. "Of course I will. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear of your concern."

"Thanks," Oz said and then began to fidget under the sweetly scary stare of Vincent Nightray. "Well I have to go, I'll um see you later, it was nice seeing you again."

"It always a pleasure to see you Oz, and don't worry about Gil. I'm taking good care of him."

Oz began to walk away and nodded. "Ok; bye then."

"Goodbye Mr. Vessalius," Vincent said still smiling creepily.

Oz left the area as quickly as politely possible, he felt as if he had come very close to his untimely demise and also was beginning to question why Gil was taking so long at Nightray Manor; maybe he should talk to Break about it, he usually knew more than anyone else.

A/N: it kinda seems like there should be more…what do you think? Please review and you can have tea!


	2. Sleeping With Dolls

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait here's part 2. Enjoy and please review.

"Break."

"Hmmm?"

Oz had walked out onto one of the Rainsworth balcony's where Break sat haphazardly in a chair whilst stirring his silver spoon in his tea and sucking on a lollipop.

"Have you heard from Gil lately?"

Break took his sucker out of his mouth. "No."

"Did Vincent mention anything about him?"

Break leaned his chair into a safe position and stared at Oz, intrigued. "Why would that freak talk to me about Gilbert?"

"Well I just saw Vincent in the garden and he said he had been talking with you, so I thought maybe he had said something about Gil."

Break's only visible eyebrow rose suspiciously. "I wasn't talking Vincent Nightray."

"But he said-"

Break then smiled and leaned back into his unsafe stance in his chair. "Oz-kun would you mind going to fetch Alice, I just remembered that I have a new assignment for you both."

Oz contained his groan and nodded, he hated the assignments Break gave him, they were always so depressing and Break only seemed to give the cases to Oz and Alice just so he could be lazier.

"OK," Oz said and then went off.

In another room that was on the other side of the mansion from the balcony Break had been enjoying his tea on sat Reim, diligently filling out his and Break's paperwork. As he worked, his glasses were perched precariously upon the tip of his nose as he documented the happenings of Breaks last mission. Reim wished that for once his sugar addict friend would do his own work, but because Reim didn't want to see the white haired man fail, he ended up doing all of the work.

"Hello Reim."

Reim jumped violently as Break's voice issued from the wardrobe's doors which were slowly opening and revealing a creeper smile and a eerie red eye.

Break emerged tittering meanly and walked over to where his friend had fallen, picking up the Pandora worker's glasses which had flown from his face when he had jumped. "You ought to be more careful Reim; you wouldn't want to smash your glasses."

Reim scrambled up to his feet and walked over to Break, snatching his glasses from the clown's bony fingers.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, and how did you get in there?"

Break shrugged and walked over to the door. "I'll never tell."

Reim looked at him after straightening his now rumbled suit. "You're leaving?" he said incuriously. "Did you only appear to frighten me?"

"Now, now Reim how could you assume such juvenile things of me?" Reim frowned at his friends' bad humor. "I came here to tell you that I need your help."

"And with what this time, do you need me to sneak you into Sablier, or perhaps help you kidnap some important and highly guarded person for questioning, or maybe-"

"I need you to secure OZ-kun an invitation to the Nightray Manor."

The tea colored haired man stared at the red eyed goon. "B-but that's impossible! Oz-kun is a Vessalius, the Nightray's will never let him come, and why do you need him to go there of all places? Last I heard you were interested in Duke Barma."

Break shrugged. "I suspect Vincent Nightray is up to some mischief and I need Oz to check up on something for me."

"And what would that be?" Reim asked.

"Raven."

"Raven, but why?"

"I have a feeling that he's sleeping with dolls."

Reim gave Xerxes a peculiar look. "What does that mean?"

"That's not for you to know, you just need to get Oz in, try Elliot Nightray, and you should have luck there."

Reim sighed and sat down in his seat. "Fine, but you owe me." Break smiled and began to leave, and as he did Reim's head shot up with a second thought. "And don't even think about paying me back in lollipops!" Reim didn't get6 an answer, only a mischievous snigger as the train of Break's coat disappeared behind the door.

A/N: Next time, hopefully, you get to find out how Gil actually is. Please review!


	3. Nightray Manor

Author's note: Please enjoy!

Oz stood in front of the Nightray manor. He had gotten a sudden invitation the other day to come over from Elliot Nightray, and while Oz suspected that it somehow tied in with him mentioning Vincent Nightray to Break the other day, he was excited to visit his friend.

Elliot Nightray and his servant, Leo, stood outside of the large entrance doors. Elliot looked unhappy and Leo looked normal, but happy to see Oz.

"Welcome Oz-sama," Leo said. "We're so glad you could come, right Elliot?"

"Shut up." The bitter teen looked at his guest with narrow eyes. "I don't see why I had to invite you over anyways, you're a Vessalius!"

Oz just smiled. "I'm glad that we can deepen our friendship," he said happily.

Elliot just glared. "We are not friends! Now hurry up inside or I'm leaving you out here."

"Ok!"

Inside the mansion Elliot took Oz to the library were he showed off his vast collection of all of The Holy Knight books, bragging about how they were special editions and even signed by the author and how Oz better not even think about touching them. He was just about to rant some more when Oz interrupted.

"Hey, Elliot, do you know where Gil is?"

Elliot's face got red with annoyance. "Don't interrupt-"

"Gil's been with Vincent," Leo answered.

"Hey you don't-"

"Thank you!" Oz said. "Do you know where they are right now?"

"They should be in Vincent's room."

"OK!" Oz said, will you take me there Elliot?" OZ asked turning his smiling face towards Elliot who was very upset with being ignoring.

"What? Why would I take you there? Trying to degrade Vincent like you did with Gil? I won't have it!"

"Elliot, be nice," Leo reprimanded.

"Don't tell me what to do," Elliot said facing Leo, "I'm the master here."

Oz drifted away, figuring that he would be able to find Vincent's room on his own. As he drifted he ran into a random servant who seemed suspicious of him at first but then he told the servant that he was Elliot's guest the servant became less wary, then Oz asked where Vincent's room was with the excuse that he had let Vincent borrow a book of his and was just going to pop in and get it. The servant seemed slightly uncomfortable with giving out the directions but he did, and soon Oz was on his way upstairs. He wondered if Gil was really in Vincent's room and if he was then why. Why would Vincent possibly be keeping his big brother in his room for so long? Maybe they were bonding, Oz thought, as brothers they must like to get together sometimes and bond. The thought made Oz slightly sad but that was alright, he didn't want to come between two brothers after all.

He soon reached the right floor and then found the door. Oz stared at it and felt a little nervous, Vincent might be mad if he just came in and what if Gil didn't want his brother bonding time interrupted. Oz took a deep breath and then knocked; he waited a few seconds but there was no reply. His eyebrows furrowed maybe they were out. He pressed an ear to the door and listened for any noises. It was completely silent and then

"Umph!"

Oz frowned, what was that?

The same noise issued again, getting more and more desperate. Oz began to panic a little, what if one of them was in trouble, should he open the door?

"Umph!"

Oz took another deep breath and opened the door.

"What's wro-"

He paused at what he saw. It was Gil, tied up and on Vincent's bed, surrounded by a bunch of stuffed animals that appeared to be severely mutilated.

"Gil?"

Gil looked at Oz and his eyes widened and he began to make incoherent noises again, he appeared to be gagged as well. Oz opened his mouth to say something but then his back tingled from the sudden appearance of a very ominous aura.

"Why hello oz-kun, what brings you here?"

Oz turned around to see a smiling Vincent, a pair of scissors in one hand. Oh dear.

Author's note: that was a fun chapter, upset Elliot and creepy Vincent, so much fun to write. Anywho please review, there will be one more chapter.


	4. Gil Returns

Author's note: forgive me for my lateness, anywho please enjoy and review!

Oz stood in the middle of Vincent's room, behind him Gil who was tied up and gagged on Vincent's bed and in front of him Vincent himself with a pair of scissors in hand and a most terrifying smile on his face,

"Why hello Oz-kun, what bring you here?" Vincent asked curiously. The older blonde shut the door and walked closer.

"Um I was visiting Elliot and I had to go to the bathroom."

Vincent tilted his head to the side. "Did you get lost?"

"Yeah, I got lost and I heard noises of distress coming from in here so I had to see if anyone was in trouble."

"Oh," Vincent said and walked around Oz to where his big brother who looked positively scared. "Well as you can see there is no trouble here."

"But-. " Oz faltered under Vincent's innocent yet intense gaze, but then pressed on. "But Gil is tied up."

Vincent laughed, the sound chilling oz. "Oh yes I can see how that might concern you but no worries," Vincent reached on gloved hand up and removed the gag from Gil's mouth. "We were just playing a game, right nii-san?" Vincent smiled at his raven haired brother who looked like he wanted to scoot far away from his little brother.

"Um right," he said. "Oz you shouldn't be here."

Oz pouted and swayed back and forth on his heels, hands behind his back. "But I was concerned about you."

Vincent's left eye seemed to twitch and Gil got more uncomfortable. Oz wondered what was really going on.

"Shall I show you the way to the bathroom?" Vincent offered getting up.

"Oh yes please," Oz said. Vincent went to his door and opened it, waiting for Oz to leave. "Bye Gil," Oz said.

"Bye," Gil said not looking at his little master. Oz frowned and demurely walked behind Vincent who led the way to the bathroom.

Later that day Oz was eating a cupcake while Alice munched on meat beside him. He had been feeling down since he had gotten back from Nightray Manor and when break had asked him about Gil he had told the truth, but left out how Gil didn't seemed so pleased to see Oz.

"Oh Oz-kun your servant is back!"

Oz looked up to see Break who was smiling happily, his hands on Gil's shoulders. The cat scared man seemed awkward and he wouldn't stare at Oz.

"So Raven are you going to tell us why you were tied up on your freaky little brothers bed?" Break asked.

Oz saw Gil blush and he stared down at his cupcake.

"Vincent just wanted to play a game," Gil muttered.

Break laughed. "That freak, anyways I'll leave you alone," break said and skipped out.

No one said anything, Gil seemed too embarrassed, Oz didn't know what to say, and Alice was happily nomming on her meat.

It was a while later that Oz found himself staring at the stars on one of the balconies. He had had a very interesting day and wanted to think about it in silence. At first he had been concerned that Gil was hiding something from him, but then he decided that Gil probably didn't have anything to hide about what Oz had witnessed earlier, because what else could Vincent and Gil have been doing other than just playing a game.

"Oz?"

Oz turned around to see Gil standing in the French door frame, looking at his bocchan.

"Hi Gil," the blonde said with such a sweet smile Gil just had to blush at its cuteness.

"Oz about earlier-" Gil began, but Oz rose up a hand to silence his man servant.

"I believe you," Oz said sweetly.

"R-really? B-but-"

"It's OK Gil; I understand that you and your brother need some bonding time. I of course don't know what brothers do together so I was a bit shocked at first but like you and Vincent said, you were just playing a game because really what else could you be doing?"

Gil's face became flushed and he started to stutter badly. "W-well u-u-um w-w-well you see O-Oz-"

"Hey Gil do you think we could sometime play a game together?" Gil was now redder than an innocent who has discovered yaoi/shota-con. Oz stared at him for a bit, letting Gil freak out some because it amused him but then decided to let him off the hook. "It's OK, I won't intrude."

"N-no it's n-not th-that-"

"It's cool," Oz said ending the conversation. il sighed and bent his head in shame, he hoped that Oz would never want to do what Vincent tried to get him to do. "Well it's late so I'm going to go to sleep now."

"OK. Goodnight bocchan."

Goodnight Gil," Oz said and then skipped over to Gil, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams," he chimed and then skipped off to bed laughing as he left behind Gil who had fainted from an overdose of Oz cuteness.

A/N: Awww, those two are so cute. Poor Gil though, but then it's so much fun tormenting him. Anywho I hope you liked the ending, please review!


End file.
